User blog:HarmonyBass/Destiny Ramblings: The Vex and why they haven't won yet. (WARNING! MIGHT GIVE YOU A HEADACHE!)
First of all, I'd like to point out that the Vex have been known on several occations to create things like timeless pocket dimensions, time loops, and other equally confusing time related, logic defying aboninations. So my question is... Why haven't they won yet? If they truly do have the power to somehow interrupt the flow of time, why haven't they used this to their advantage in achieving their goal to, as Ikora once said, "recreate the universe in their image". Ok, maybe that wasn't her exact words, but you get the idea. If the Vex control time, why haven't they won yet? MY first theory is that they do not control time, rather, they have figured out a way to create an anchor of sorts. What would be this anchor? The answer is simple, Time Gates. The time gates, seen several times on Venus and even on Mars, are portals used by the Vex to... Uh... Reinforce their troops? All we really know about what exactly the time gates do is supply Guardians with an almost endless supply of targets to shoot at. But this begs the question, where do they all come from? It is my belief, and here's where it gets confusing, that the Time Gates that supply the Vex with greater numbers only link with a single moment, maybe one only a few seconds long, where there are Vex walking through the gate. Because the moment is so short, and the Vex are walking through, those Vex would have no choice but to walk through over, and over, and over again. No matter how many times they might walk through that gate, no matter how many times they might be shot to pieces, they will still be coming from that one segment of time that they walk through. This would explain the one and only case where the Time gates had been used by anyone other than the Vex. Skolas. During the climax of your Guardian's campaign against Skolas, he has appeared to have harnessed the Vex's time-bending technology and is sending his HoW troops... Through time? This would require an immense amount of planning on his part, and, if my theory on the Time Gates function, the discovery of these places where the Vex walk through the Time Gate. In order to have infinite troops he would have to find the gates, kill the Vex coming through and send his troops through the gates at exactly the right moment. My theory does not, however, explain how he would've learned how the gates worked, found them in time, and known when they would bring his troops DIRECTLY to the time and place he wanted them to be. This, in all seriousness, makes absolutely no sense. So I'ma try to explain it to you. (this probably won't make any sense either. My theory, is that time only flows in only one direction. It cannot flow backwards, and you cannot change the future by going back in time and changing something, because that moment already has a future. That might not be helping... Think of time like a tree, your tree. It began the moment you were born and continues to grow as long as you live. (there is another part to the dying part but I'll explain that later if I have to.) The life you are living is a single "branch" of the tree. Remember what I said about not being able to change anything in the future by going back in the past? This is because the only result will be the creation of another "branch" in time, a split in the timeline that leads to a different future, it doesn't change the future you came from. This might explain how the most the Vex can do is send more troops through Time Gates. They can't change time, but they can sed up a gate in the present and walk through it, traveling to a time where the other time gate has already been constructed and the Vex need support. Wait no... That still doesn't make sense... Ugh... The lesson is to never try and change time... You'll break something... ... Wait if you're in the Vex's time-less zones... How do you die? How does your body rot? There is no time for that to take place! If time stops then you would be forever stuck in that one moment, unaware that time has even stopped because there is not time for you to think! Let alone move! It's not flipping possible!!! New lesson... Destiny is a game where you can use "space magic" powerd by "light"... Try not to figure out it's physics... My brain hurts... ...gonna go take a nap... Category:Blog posts